Frozen: Elsa
by heartovermindforever
Summary: The story after Elsa hit Anna with her powers. How does Elsa deal with being by herself for so long? Watch Elsa grow up in this story, and adjust to being isolated from her sister.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat on the corner of her bed, shaking. The image of her hitting Anna with her magic- no curse, was replaying in her head. The temperature slowly began to drop, and ice began to form on her bed, slowly spreading across the floor. The knock on Anna and herself's door shook her from her thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came her father. He then shut the door, and looked around at the ice covered-room.

"Elsa, you know I love you, right?" He pleaded.

"Yes, father" Elsa nervously fidgeted with her hands.

"You love Anna, right?"

"More than anything, father."

Her dad looked down, heartbroken.

"Your mother and I have decided it would be best if you moved to the room across from Anna's."

"That's okay, as long as Anna's safe," Elsa replied shakily, with a weak smile.

He took a deep breath, "That's not all, we have also decided to keep you two separate, with no interactions from the two of you until your powers are controlled."

Elsa immediately began to protest, but then stopped herself. She knew that her powers were getting out of control, and that she'd do anything to protect Anna.

"How do I keep her away from me?" Elsa sullenly stated.

"There's no stopping Anna from knocking on the door, or begging for you to come play with her, the most we can do is lock the door. The servants will bring you food, and we can schedule a teacher to come. The guards will be by the door, whenever it is needed to open so Anna cannot peep through." Her father explained, his face sad. He wished that it didn't have to come to this.

"Okay," She whispered, holding back tears.

"Until then, I'll find a way to conceal your powers, and we'll close the gates, limiting Anna and yourselves contact with the outside world."

Elsa took a deep breath as reality came crashing down on her. The only reason all of this chaos was happening was because of her.

Her father led her to the kitchen, and told her to stay there. Every single trusted servant and worker who served at the castle was moving all of Elsa's stuff to her new room. They knew of her power and didn't comment on the frost on some of her possessions.

About an hour later, Elsa was called to her new room. Usually, she would be excited about a room makeover, but now it seemed dreadful. It seemed as something to remind her that she's dangerous, and that she almost killed her sister. She slowly walked to her room, and saw that it was medium-sized, and looked very plain without her sister's things in it.

"Do you like it?" Her father questioned.

"Of course," She responded politely and tried to hide the disappointed look on her face.

"Is mother taking care of Anna," Elsa asked quietly.

"She's watching her sleep, making sure she wakes up and is as crazy and healthy as ever," He replied, an attempt to get a smile from his daughter.

"I'm going to leave now, okay dear? Why don't you practice out your powers, play around a little bit?"

Elsa simply nodded her head, still looking down until she heard the door close, and the clicking of the lock. Once he was out of hearing range, she began to cry. A light storm began to form in her brand new room.

_How am I supposed to control this?_

She began to think about how Anna's going to feel, when she wants to play with her and comes to the room only to be rejected.

_ Was this how life is going to be from now on? Anna could start to hate me and there would be nothing I could do about it. This isolation could split us apart forever. _

Elsa realized that there relationship was never going to be the same again. All because of one complex mistake that she had made.

The next morning, Elsa wakes up with a flurry above her, and frozen sheets. A normal person would be bothered by that, but Elsa still felt content and not chilled at all. She hears a combination of knocks at her door, and her heart stops.

"Elsa? Elsa, are you in there?" Anna calls, happily.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, lets go and play," She sings playfully.

Elsa doesn't reply, her lips quivering.

Anna then puts her lips in the keyhole, "It doesn't have to be a snowman", she drags out the n.

Elsa knows how stubborn Anna is, and figures that if she doesn't reply now, Anna will never stop begging.

"Go away Anna", She states, attempting to sound stern.

"Okay, bye", Anna replies with sadness lacing her voice.

Elsa's heart feels heavy as she hears Anna purposely stomp her feet away. There's another knock at her door, and Elsa sighs and commands, "Anna, seriously."

"Its me," her mother replies lightly, "Can you open the door? My hands are full."

Elsa hops off her bed, her feet making snow patterns as she walks. She opens the door, and her mother is smiling while holding a tray with orange juice and waffles. The door closes behind her, and her mother sets the food down on Elsa's desk.

"Enjoy, Chef Finnigan said he prepared this especially for you, lovely."

"Tell him, thank you".

"Okay dear, don't freeze the food," her mother laughs lightly as she walks out the door.

Elsa forces a laugh, but can't help but wonder if there was a double meaning to her mother's statement. Elsa lifts her fork and carefully impales it into the waffle.

She pretends as if the waffle had feelings and says, "Oh look, I've been impaled," with a deep voice she used to use when she'd make Olaf the snowman. _Olaf_, she sadly sighs, and takes a bite of her waffle. Anna would've thought that joke was funny. They probably would've ate breakfast together, and Anna would put too much chocolate sauce on her waffles.

Elsa wished things would be the same between them, but knew that it was for the best. She'd just have to get used to being on her own, and concealing her powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa decided to learn to knit. It had been two days of boredom in her room and she couldn't take it anymore. Her father had gotten her some new toys and things inside a box to do to keep up time, but there was always the possibility of her freezing all of them. Inside the box located a needle and some thread. Elsa ran to her closet and pulled out one of her white blouses and planned to knit an 'E' on it. She tried for hours, figuring out how knitting actually worked until she learned the basics of knitting. Slowly and surely, she stitched a cursive 'E' and couldn't wait to show her parents. She sat, admiring her precious work when a knock startled her. Scared and ashamed to face reality, Elsa slowly looked down and saw that the blouse had froze.

"Elsa, what are you doing? Do you want to play?" Anna called hopefully.

"No Anna, I'm busy," Elsa tried to let Anna off easily.

She heard the sound of shuffling feet slowly fade, and she knew Anna was gone. To attempt to replace her sadness, Elsa decided to go look out the huge triangular window. She sat on the window seat, and smiled slightly, looking outside. The thoughts of being out in the open made her happy. Icy patterns began to form on the window and Elsa quickly pulled away her hands, shocked. No matter what emotion she felt, ice still appeared.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention, and Elsa slowly walked by the fireplace. Her father walked in with a pair of white gloves in his hand.

"I have something for you," he said while putting the gloves on her hand, "The gloves will help."

He put his hand over hers, "See, conceal it."

He began the motto, that he had taught Elsa this morning.

"Don't feel it," Elsa whispered.

"Don't let it show," They harmonized.

Her father smiled, proud of his daughter for being so brave.

"I knitted an 'E' on my blouse today," Elsa said sadly.

"Why so blue, Elsa? That's lovely, can I see it?"

Elsa looked at the ground, disappointed in herself, and noticed ice forming at her feet.

"I froze it, on accident."

Her father looked at Elsa's feet, and noticed ice beginning to form around her and frowned.

"Relax dear, you just need to keep training yourself," He stated and smiled.

Once her father had left, Elsa decided to practice training her powers. She knew she could create ice with her feet, and her hands, but what about her mouth? Elsa decided to practice on the window because it was already covered in ice. She blew lightly and nothing happened.

_Concentrate_, she thought to herself, _it's my powers; I should be able to control and do what I want with it._

Elsa then blew forcefully at the window, and knew something was different. She felt power in her blow. She looked hopefully at the window, and on it was heavy frost. Elsa then grew terrified, she realized that she could freeze someone and decided it would be best not to train herself to use magic with her mouth. She wondered how else she could control her powers, and decided to focus on controlling the power in her hands. Elsa could feel her hands tingling; she knew it was her strongest point of power other than her foot. She slowly thought of happy things, and concentrated on forming a snowball. She could feel her powers slowly building up, and the ice course through her veins. She focused as hard as an eight-year-old mind could, and opened her eyes. Her bed had become an ice block.

Elsa groaned at the sight of her bed, feeling disappointed in herself. What if she could never control her powers? She needed to learn, and her mind led her to a vision of herself hitting Anna in the head with her magic. She shuddered, blocking the thought. She needed to control her powers, and if it meant being locked away in her room and not being able to see her sister ever again, she'd still do it. All Elsa wanted was to never harm someone again, especially her family.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa woke up after a long night of tossing and turning. The nightmares weren't as traumatizing but they still were horrible to encounter. The end of the nightmare involved Anna getting saved by the trolls, unlike her other ones where Anna wouldn't be able to make it. Something seemed different though, today. Elsa got up to check her calendar and there was a thick- red circle lined in sharpie on the date; it was her birthday, June 10th. It was disappointing to Elsa that her birthday was in the summer, she, of course, preferred the winter. It was almost unbelievable to think it'd been a year since she first moved in to her new room, but Elsa decided to guide her mind elsewhere. This would be the first birthday she hadn't celebrated with Anna.

"Happy birthday!" Anna's tiny voice echoed through her room, giving Elsa the chills.

_Would it hurt to not say to go away, this time? Could I thank her? _Elsa debated herself.

"Thank you, Anna" Elsa replied, her voice cracking.

"Oh my gosh, you replied! Your nine, now! Hi Elsa! It's still me, Anna! I made you a card- here! I'll slide it under your door and you can open it!" Anna's voice came out fast, and was almost impossible to understand what she was saying.

A card slid out from under her door. To Elsa's relief she wouldn't freeze the card, she was wearing her gloves. The gloves at first had been irritating, and a drag to put on; now they provided Elsa with a sense of comfort. Elsa grabbed the card and laid her body against the back of her door. She then opened it and was immediately filled with glee. Inside was a terribly drawn picture of herself and Anna playing outside in the snow. It had 'Happy Birthday' adorably written on the upper-half of the paper. She would have to thank Anna, later. Elsa would thank Anna today, but she would be giving Anna too much hope. She didn't want Anna to think she'd be coming out of her room, at least any time soon.

A half an hour later, Elsa's parents had came in to her room, wishing her a happy birthday. Her father was holding a light blue box, with a white ribbon. Elsa carefully unlaced her gift and took the top half of the box off of it. Inside was a snowflake pin; it was crystal-clear and uniquely designed.

"Its lovely, thank you," Elsa said, setting it aside on the top of her drawer.

Her mother was also holding a gift for Elsa. It was a purple velvet box, and it felt heavy.

"For my little Snow Princess," Her mother smiled, brushing her hand at Elsa's cheek to which Elsa flinched at the contact.

Elsa carefully opened the box, her gloves slipping slightly on the velvet. She gasped, her face lighted with shock, and awe. Inside it was a beautiful clear crown layered with silver snowflakes. It shimmered in the sunlight coming from Elsa's window.

"I love it, thank you mother," Elsa smiled and was about to reach out to hug her parents but stopped herself.

Elsa yearned for affection from her parents but did not want to test her magical abilities. If being a little lonely would make up for their, or anyone's, safety, she would be lonely any day.

Elsa couldn't help but remember the nickname her mother had gave her, Snow Princess. Was she truly the Snow Princess? Would this mean that one day she would be the Snow Queen? Elsa had no idea, and couldn't help but dwell even further on her thoughts. Elsa was born with her powers, and she knew that, but she couldn't help but wonder where they came from. To her only knowledge, she was the only human who had powers, but what if there was more? _Oh well,_ Elsa gave up on figuring out her origins and began to wonder if she was going to receive a cake this year.

"Its so big!" Elsa exclaimed, looking at the masterpiece that laid in front of her.

Elsa received a custom cake, a snow angel made out of chocolate cake and fondant. Pushing away some of Elsa's excitement was the nagging feeling at the bottom of her stomach, guilt. Chocolate was Elsa and Anna's favorite thing to eat together, and to also eat forbiddingly when no one was around.

"Make sure to give a piece to Anna," Elsa looked up at her father, hopefully.

"Of course," He smiled back at her, pleased to see his daughter so delightful.

Her mother cut through the cake slowly, teasing Elsa. Elsa's anxiousness spread a weary feeling through her body. She began to tap her foot speedily, provoking her mother to cut the cake.

"Elsa!" Her father exclaimed and her mother chopped right through the cake.

Behind Elsa was ice on the walls, in delicate patterns.

"Are you wearing your gloves?" He immediately stepped back.

"Of course, papa!" Elsa cried out, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

A light storm began to form above them.

"Conceal, Elsa! Don't feel!" He shouted above the storm that was beginning to grow larger, and thicker.

"Go away!" Elsa shouted because her fathers screaming had become too much for her.

Spikes were beginning to form on the walls. Her mother looked at her saddened, before leaving with her husband. Elsa had begun to calm down before looking in horror at what she had done. There were spikes on the wall, spikes! Elsa then realized that she could learn to control her ice, but no matter what, her ice was also controlled by her emotions. Wonderfully intricate snowflakes and patterns appeared when she was happy or excited, and spikes and who knows what else formed when she was upset, or hurt. Elsa's birthday had made a turn for the worst.

Her parents had said goodnight, barely going in her room; their bodies were halfway on the other side of her sister's room. An hour later, Elsa decided to not let her birthday become a full disaster. She was going on a harmless adventure, or at least she thought, to around the castle. She had gone outside her room before, and still knew how to navigate her way back. Elsa knew her parents and Anna were surely asleep. Elsa slowly opened her door, it creaking slightly. She made sure her gloves were on, and then slowly crept past Anna's room and to the large hallway. She found herself in front of a whole bunch of paintings, and Elsa wondered which one was this so- called 'Joan'. She then found herself in front of a statue; it was copper and was the upper-half of a man.

Elsa felt a prickle on her shoulder and turned around. To her disbelief, a spider had landed on her! Elsa slowly started walking backwards, imagining ways to dispose the spider. Surely she couldn't freeze it, she didn't even know how to control her powers fully, yet. Elsa kept on walking backwards until she heard a loud bang. She had knocked over the statue! Elsa immediately sprinted back to her bedroom, focusing on concealing her powers; not noticing that two-inches of the statues head was covered in frost.

Elsa ran to her room in time, luckily. She wondered what her mother and father would say to her, they'd be so disappointed in her. She didn't know how this could get worse.

"Mama! Papa! Look! A Snow fairy came!"

**Hey I finally updated! Sorry for the delay, I had writers block for a while, but after that, I've been planning this chapter! Yay! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
